The purpose of this study is to determine the uptake of meperidine and methadone injection into the epidural space. Eighty patients will be subjects, forty will have had cesarean section, and forty primiparas will have had vaginal delivery, all with standard epidural anesthesia or analgesia with local anesthetics. Meperidine or methadone will be injected via the previously placed epidural catheter, and blood levels determined by chromatography. Should these levels be no more than reported from intramuscular or intravenous administration, we would be inclined to a trial of epidural narcotic for local analgesia. Our studies to date show excellent analgesia lasting longer than local anesthetics, and longer than systematic administration of the same drugs, with no motor blockade, no loss of touch, pressure, or positional senses, and no significant sympathetic blockade. The vascular uptake of the drugs, and thus potential exposure of the fetus to the drugs is not known.